


En la guarida del fantasma

by LadyAhsoka



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhsoka/pseuds/LadyAhsoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una actuación perfecta en la ópera Garnier, Christine Daaé y el Fantasma bajan a su guarida para pasar una noche juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la guarida del fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Un pequeño relato acerca del Fantasma de la Ópera junto a Christine Daaé y lo que deciden hacer al finalizar una de las actuaciones de la joven cantante.

Todo a mí alrededor parecía brillar. Aquella noche la actuación había sido perfecta, habiendo llenado por completo las butacas de la ópera y consiguiendo que el público se levantase con una salva de aplausos al terminar.

No en todas las actuaciones ocurría eso, desgraciadamente. Los gerentes solían hacer pre-estrenos, sin aún saber los actores sus guiones y los bailarines sus pasos. No obstante, no era algo de lo que preocuparse ahora.

Al terminar, me dirigí de inmediato al camerino, esperando que Erik estuviese allí para mí. Intenté evitar a todas las personas que me daban la enhorabuena por el espectáculo, las mujeres que acariciaban mis hombros o aquellos hombres que deseaban dejar un ramo de flores bajo mi brazo, pero sobretodo evité encontrar a Raoul. No quería tener que volver a denegar su petición de ir a cenar. A pesar de haber aceptado su ruego no hacía mucho tiempo, el acompañarle no parecía ser suficiente, no cansándose también de mis continuas evasivas. Era algo exasperante.

Rápidamente me encerré en aquella habitación tan conocida para mí ahora, contenta de escuchar como los sonidos procedentes de las personas detrás de la puerta se iban disipando.

Me di la vuelta sobre los talones, dirigiéndome tras el biombo para cambiarme el incómodo vestido de la obra por uno más ligero.

Preparándome comencé a reflexionar sobre el qué nos ocuparía esa noche a Erik y a mí. Mi humor no estaba a favor de simplemente leer juntos o escucharle tocar. No era como si no disfrutase de aquellos actos, pero mi mente hiperactiva no estaría contenta con eso, exigiendo siempre algo más.

" _Tal vez algunos besos…"_  Pensé, mientras me ajustaba los pequeños enganches delanteros del vestido.  _"Tal vez consiga convencerle,"_  me dije a mi misma, notando como mis mejillas irradiaban una temperatura diferente a la del resto de mi rostro.

Al salir del biombo me apresuré a colocarme delante del espejo, esperando algún tipo de movimiento por su parte, deseando que el hombre que vendría a por mi estuviese ya tras el.

Al pasar los minutos, simplemente observando como mi expresión se iba tornando a disgusto decidí hablar.

"¿Erik? " murmuré muy bajo, por si alguien del exterior decidía no dejarme tranquila y poner el oído en la puerta. No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Volví a intentarlo. "Ángel, ¿estás ahí?"

Contenta admiré como el cristal se movía, dejando entrever el increíble cuerpo de mi maestro, rodeado de una oscuridad impenetrable para mis ojos. Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al verle y me abalancé contra él, abrazando su alto y delgado cuerpo, riéndome con ganas. Percibí como se tensaba bajo mi toque, pero tan pronto como notó mi júbilo me devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en mí cabello.

"Es bueno verte así, Christine," ronroneó con su cálida voz. Sabía que aquellas últimas semanas nuestros encuentros no habían sido tan acogedores como este. Los ensayos me dejaban agotada y todas las reprimendas que debíamos de soportar por parte de los directores solo hacían que mi estado de ánimo fuese de enfado e irritación. Pero hoy era diferente.

Levanté el rostro de su cuello y, poniéndome de puntillas, deposité un suave beso en sus labios. Me reprendí a mi misma por algo tan casto, pero sabía bien como funcionaban las cosas.

"Yo también estoy contenta de verte," canturreé feliz, adentrándome un poco más en aquella oscuridad detrás del espejo. Me retorcí al notar como Erik tomaba mí la mano y me hacía parar en seco, obligándome a entrar de nuevo en el camerino. Le miré con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Él, sin embargo, se rio.

"Deberías tomar tu capa," sugirió mientras señalaba la misma, apoyada contra una de las sillas junto a varias prendas. "Es cierto que disfruto más viéndote en ese hermoso vestido, pero no puedo pasar por alto que una importante cantante de ópera enferme por mi culpa," me sonrojé ante su comentario. No era como si hoy hubiese puesto mucho empeño en parecer atractiva para él.

Agaché la cabeza y tomé el manto en mis manos, colocándolo rápidamente a mi espalda y abrazándome a la tela fuerte. Ciertamente hacía demasiado frío en aquellos pasillos antes de llegar a la cálida casa de mi Ángel.

"Muy bien entonces," dije colocándome delante de él. "Creo que estoy lista," murmuré, estirándome para que pudiese verme mejor y así dejarme pasar. Volví a escuchar su risa rodeándome.

"Por supuesto.” Levantó su mano para que apoyase la mía. Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomé, deseando que se quitase aquellos guantes que siempre llevaba para poder notar su fría piel.

Dando un paso más dentro del espejo, un sonido hizo volverme, escuchando unos suaves golpes en la puerta del camerino. Noté como todo rastro de calor en mi rostro desaparecía, proporcionándome una sensación fría. ¿Quién demonios podría ser?

De repente aquella persona habló, dejándome claras sus intenciones.

"Christine, ¿estás ahí?" murmuró la suave voz de Raoul.

Esperaba que no me hubiese visto entrar al cuarto, si no, sería extraño explicarle cómo demonios había salido sin ser vista.

Observé como Erik se tensaba a mi lado sin saber, probablemente, si cerrar el panel con nosotros dentro o darme intimidad con aquel chico, algo que sin duda no le agradaba. Apreté su mano muy suavemente y le hice gestos para que corriese el espejo. Esta noche no quería ver a nadie, a excepción del hombre que se encontraba a mi lado.

Haciendo caso de mi decisión y tirando de una palanca, invisible a mis ojos, el cristal se cerró sin ningún tipo de ruido.

Dándonos la vuelta, nos enfrentamos a los fríos pasadizos, comenzando nuestro lento descenso a su hogar.

No hablamos hasta la mitad del camino. Mi humor se había vuelto algo más nervioso tras aquel intento de visita por parte de mi amigo de la infancia y Erik, aparentemente, no quiso romper aquella suave calma autoimpuesta por mí misma.

Gracias a dios esa noche había tomado una lámpara con él, haciendo caso a mi súplica de no hacerme mover a oscuras por aquellos tenebrosos pasillos. En un primer momento se había reído de mí pero, tras varias confrontaciones, alegando que no todo el mundo podía ver tan bien como él en la oscuridad, se había tomado mis enfados enserio, por lo que días después había conseguido una lámpara de aceite para mi inmensa alegría.

Me abracé más a la capa y apreté más fuerte su mano, aún nerviosa por las sombras a nuestro alrededor, haciéndole  partícipe de mi nerviosismo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, mon ange?" dijo, mientras se acercaba más a mí, notando como mi cadera le rozaba suavemente a pesar de la ropa que nos separaba.

"Sí, no es nada," contesté. No tenía por qué preocuparse acerca de mis miedos absurdos. "Es solo el frío," mentí, en cierta medida.

Vi como sus ojos no se apartaban de mi rostro en un tiempo, no creyendo aquello que le había dicho, pero decidí ignorarlo, deseando llegar a su casa cuanto antes y así poder relajarme.

Cuando volvió la mirada de nuevo al camino le escruté el rostro de reojo, observando como la luz amarilla de la lámpara le daba un aspecto más fantasmal a la máscara. Aquella le cubría casi en su totalidad la cara, dejándole solo a la vista la boca y barbilla. Vislumbré como se mordía suavemente los labios. Tal vez mi silencio le inquietaba en cierta manera…

"¿Viste la actuación esta noche?" Era una pregunta absurda, sabía a la perfección que Erik no solía perderse ningún tipo de espectáculo a no ser que algo demasiado importante se lo impidiese.

"Por supuesto," chasqueó la lengua. "Hacía tiempo que no salía todo tan bien."

Me reí, también se había dado cuenta.

"Fue maravilloso," le dije, mientras tomaba su brazo en esta ocasión, apretándome más contra él.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló esta vez entre nosotros, resonando simplemente el sonido de mis pasos y nuestras respiraciones.

Recordé como la primera vez que había caminado junto a Erik me sorprendió el no escuchar ningún sonido providente de sus zapatos sobre el suelo, pareciendo así verdaderamente un fantasma. Pero con el paso del tiempo acabé por acostumbrarme, sintiendo solo asombro.

Descendimos la increíble escalera de caracol hasta llegar a las orillas del lago, deseando acurrucarme a los pies de mi ángel en la elaborada barca. Me ayudó a subir en ella, con cuidado de no moverla demasiado mientras me posicionaba. Increíblemente él entró de un suave salto, sin apenas agitarla bajo el nuevo peso añadido. Moví la cabeza con admiración. ¿Cómo demonios hacía esas cosas? Supuse que varios años trabajando como fantasma de la ópera o dios sabe qué debían de haberle convertido en alguien tan cuidadoso.

Tomó el polo y comenzó el suave camino a su casa. Me apoyé en él, sintiendo como los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban a cada empuje que daba. Todo me parecía tan irreal en algunas ocasiones, como si me encontrase en un sueño, producto de mí imaginación aún infantil y soñadora.

Me incliné sobre el borde del bote, haciendo que se balancease ligeramente ante mi cambio de posición. Pude notar como Erik apoyaba su cuerpo hacía el lado contrario. Probablemente no volcaríamos, pero era mejor no arriesgarse y acabar empapados.

Observé como el agua parecía negra por la oscuridad de las cavernas. A pesar de algunas antorchas colocadas en las paredes para poder iluminar de alguna forma el camino y de la lámpara colocada en la punta, seguía pareciendo como si el fondo se encontrase a muchos metros de profundidad. Erik me había dicho que era poco más de un metro y sin duda el poder apoyar el polo en el suelo solo lo confirmaba.

Admiré mi reflejo en aquella negrura, sorprendida de según como llegase la luz de las antorchas, el lago, podría parecer un espejo. Alzando la mano desde dentro de mi capa, la hundí en el líquido, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme. Estaba helada. No era la primera vez que había hecho aquel gesto, pero casi siempre me sorprendía. No entendía cómo el hombre a mi espalada de vez en cuando se atrevía a meterse en estas aguas.

Entrecerré los ojos. Tal vez… Tal vez en algún momento, siendo lo suficientemente valiente, podría nadar con él. No era algo que estaba permitido a las damas pero, ¿quién demonios estaría allí para juzgarme?

Volví a colocarme entre las piernas de mi Ángel, deseando llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino.

Me percaté, al llegar casi a la nueva orilla, de como la verja de la entrada en la cueva principal se encontraba abierta, estando habitualmente bien cerrada. Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba con una expresión interrogante deseando que Erik se diese cuenta, pero estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamiento al parecer, por lo que, tras observarle unos segundos más y deleitarme con su figura, decidí no darle importancia. No era como si alguien verdaderamente fuese a venir aquí.

Le escuché comenzar a ronronear una canción, una la cual no conocía. Era un simple ritmo, basado sobre todo en tonos agudos, pero fue lo suficientemente profundos como para hacerme estremecer, consiguiendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. ¿Sabía él las sensaciones que despertaban su voz sobre mi cuerpo? ¿O sobre cualquier persona en general? Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era el Fantasma de la Ópera después de todo y usaba su voz en gran medida para conseguir lo que quería. Si solo supieran el verdadero hombre que era…

Cambié de pensamientos tras sentir como la barca golpeaba suavemente el embarcadero. No quería moverme de aquella posición, el paseo me había dejado entumecida. Prefería estar sentada a los pies de Erik mientras le escuchaba canturrear aquella nueva y extraña melodía.

Suspiré al sentirle moverse tras de mí, saltando a las maderas de nuestro lado, tomando como apoyo el polo para que la barca no se moviese con brusquedad. Dejó el mismo tirado en el suelo, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir. Colocándome de pie, le sonreí y la agarré, notando como sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con un calor extraño en su interior. De un salto me coloqué a su lado. No era como el salto casi felino que él mismo había dado segundos atrás, pero yo no era una mujer de cuidado tampoco.

"Muy audaz," murmuró, dejando que en sus labios se colase una sonrisa.

Le dediqué la mía propia, vergonzosa, aún intentando parecer modesta. Sujeté su brazo entre mis manos y comencé a caminar hacia la zona donde se suponía que estaba la puerta.

A pesar de todas las veces que había bajado allí o el tiempo que había pasado en su casa nunca era capaz de ver con claridad donde se encontraba la maldita entrada principal. Todo me parecía la misma pared de roca, sin ningún tipo de diferencia clara. No entendía tampoco el por qué debía tener todo tan escondido, no era como si alguien fuese a entrometerse en sus dominios para molestarle, además, todas las trampas y dispositivos que tenía antes de llegar al lago debían de ser suficientes para parar a cualquier curioso que husmease. Pero sabía que mi Ángel era alguien calculador y cuidadoso. Nunca se arriesgaría a que encontrasen su santuario.

Erik tiró suavemente de una palanca y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la cueva más o menos oscura se llenase de la luz del interior. Eché un vistazo a tras para observar como no se había molestado en bajar la verja o en apagar la lámpara de aceite en la barca.

"Erik,” le llamé. "¿No vas a cerrarla?" pregunté, señalando a aquellos dientes que resalían en el techo de la caverna, dándole el aspecto de una boca horripilante.

"Rompí una parte de la cadena." Giré mi cuerpo hacía él ante su comentario. ¿Cómo demonios había podido romper algo así? "Por lo que ahora es demasiado corta y si la bajase después tendría que introducirla de nuevo en sus rodamientos,” explicó, mientras se encogía de hombros. "Eso me tomaría bastante tiempo, ya sabes." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. "En unos días estará arreglada."

Dirigí mi rostro de él hacía el lago y, asintiendo con la cabeza, le hice saber que había entendido sus palabras con claridad.

Se apartó del umbral, indicándome que entrase antes que él.

Su casa nunca me dejaría de sorprender a pesar de las veces que la había visto. El gran órgano era, sin duda, mi zona favorita. Siempre sentía sobrecogimiento al verle tocar aquel enorme instrumento tan tétrico.

Todo brillaba con el suave resplandor de las velas y me alegré de ver un fuego crepitando en la chimenea a varios pasos de distancia.

Comencé a desabrocharme la capa cuando sentí sus manos apoyarse en mis hombros para recogerla. Me encogí un poco, no sabiendo muy bien si solo para hacerla resbalar de mi cuerpo o por la extraña sensación de que me estuviese realmente tocando. A veces era tan… frío a la hora de tener el mínimo contacto casto con mi cuerpo. Escuché como tomaba la prenda antes de que cayese al suelo y la colocaba junto a la suya en uno de los ganchos posicionados al lado de la puerta. Tras esto, corrió la roca, haciendo desaparecer el agujero que había creado, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Me di la vuelta y le enfrenté, dejando que una sonrisa se colase en mis labios. Su expresión era de sorpresa, o al menos eso era lo que mostraban sus ojos. No era demasiado fácil de leer con una máscara tan grande cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Apartó sus ojos de los míos y comenzó a quitarse los guantes, colocándolos en alguno de los bolsillos de su oscuro manto.

Observé sus manos con admiración. Sus dedos largos y delgados eran capaces de tocar cualquier tipo de instrumento que se propusiese, podían dibujar cualquier cosa que su dueño imaginase, podían hacer desaparecer o aparecer cosas de la nada. Eran increíbles, como el mismo hombre que las manejaba, el cual ahora se encontraba escondiéndolas de mi visión tras su espalda.

Se movió incómodo.

"¿Tienes algo en mente con lo que pasar la noche?" No pude evitar reírme ante su tono nervioso mientras dirigía mis pasos hacía el sofá delante de la chimenea, la cual me prometía calor y luz.

Escuché como Erik se movía a mis espaldas, arrastrando los pies, rompiendo su habitual perfección.

Tomé asiento y me recosté contra los suaves cojines, notando lo verdaderamente cansada que estaba y aún sin saber muy bien qué responder.

"¡Oh querida!" dijo sorprendiéndome, tomando asiento a mi lado. Percibí como dejaba entre nuestros cuerpos un espacio considerable, para ni si quiera rozarnos. A veces me parecía tan frustrante. "Se me olvidó entregarte esto,” continuó, mientras sacaba de la nada una rosa, sin espinas y con un lazo negro atado. Mi corazón revoloteó de alegría.

"Oh Erik," le dije mientras la tomaba de sus manos. "Siempre tan caballeroso,” reí mientras apoyaba mi nariz sobre la suave flor, deleitándome en el aroma.

"Hoy fue sin duda una de las mejores actuaciones en mucho tiempo," me dedicó una sonrisa también. Casi podía notar como su repentina alegría me emborrachaba. Er8a en pocas las veces que mostraba tales signos paz.

"Ojalá y todas las actuaciones fuesen tan perfectas como la de esta noche…" Murmuré con desanimo.

"Espero que los gerentes se hayan dado cuenta también y así no os obliguen a realizar meses antes del estreno,” bufó, volviendo a cambiar su estado de ánimo.

"Tal vez deberías felicitarles," le recomendé. "Ya sabes, a la gente les gusta que les apremien cuando hacen algo bien." Incliné la rosa hacía él dándole a entender que aquel gesto que hacía conmigo podía compartirlo con más gente.

"¡Ja!" tronó. "Esos incrédulos, deberían alegrarse de que no les lance jarrones a las espaldas cada vez que toman una decisión precipitada y absurda." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Ellos ya saben cuando algo están bien hecho."

De vez en cuando podía notar como el verdadero Fantasma estaba allí, aquel mismo hombre que asustaba a las ratas de ballet, o gruñía cuando La Carlotta cantaba o actuaba de forma absurda. Me era demasiado sencillo olvidar su… doble personalidad.

"Bueno, espero que ellos se hayan dado cuenta también," le dije, mientras dejaba la flor sobre la mesa pequeña delante del sofá. No daría más vueltas a la conversación, pero en lo más profundo de mi pecho deseaba que los gerentes apreciasen lo que habíamos conseguido aquella noche.

Advertí como él seguía enojado, apartando la mirada lejos de mí y apretando más los largos brazos contra su pecho.

Meneé la cabeza, haciendo que algunos rizos se mal colocasen sobre mi rostro. Suavemente me acerqué a su cuerpo, deseando que mi proximidad no le hiciese sentir incómodo. ¡ _Pero_ como me equivocaba! Tan pronto como mi pantorrilla rozó la suya se tensó, bajó las manos a sus piernas y las dejó apoyadas en los muslos, apretando los dedos y arañando suavemente la tela del pantalón.

Decidí ignorar su reacción por nuestro propio beneficio.

"Entonces, ¿tienes tú algún plan para esta noche?" le pregunté yo en esta ocasión.

En mi mente giraban un par de cosas que quería hacer, como darle un beso en los labios, otro en el cuello y abrazarle. Tal vez incluso recostarme contra su pecho y sentir su corazón bombear. Quería convencer a Erik para realizar aquellos actos, pero sabía lo difícil que le era relajarse ante mi presencia. Tampoco podía culparlo, no era como si en algún momento de su vida alguna mujer se hubiese acercado a él, no al menos de buena gana.

"No, ninguno en especial,” comentó, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos, obteniendo un aspecto casi infantil.

Suspiré con resignación, decidiendo qué hacer en mi próximo movimiento.

De manera audaz, junté un poco más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, si era posible, notando como se hundía de forma pesada entre los cojines del enorme sofá. Una suave sonrisa se colocó en mis labios, mi corazón crecía fuerte con cada gesto que Erik hacía, consiguiendo también que el aleteo en mi estómago empeorase.

Suavemente, acerqué mi rostro al suyo a pesar de la diferencia de altura, sintiendo como su aliento rozaba mis labios. Sus manos se habían quedado quietas ahora y las mías se habían dirigido a la suave tela del oscuro chaleco que le cubría el pecho. ¡Si solo tuviese el valor suficiente para desabrocharle aquella maldita prenda! O incluso la camisa…

Con ese pensamiento, crucé el pequeño espacio que nos separaba, cerrando los ojos y dejándome envolver por el olor de mi Ángel. Coloqué los labios tentativamente sobre los suyos, esperando que el hombre reaccionase de buena gana. Su aliento era fresco contra el mío. Su aroma me rodeaba, mezclando el olor de las velas, la madera y algo así parecido a la pimienta. Su máscara de porcelana rozaba gran parte de mi rostro, dejándome una sensación fría en la tierna carne que eran mis mejillas. Cuan maravilloso y particular se sentía todo aquello.

Al no notar ningún tipo de cambio por su parte decidí separarme delicadamente, no queriendo ofenderle por mi despreocupado acto, pero antes de poder mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, una de sus largas manos apretó mi cintura contra la suya y la otra accedió de forma fácil a mi nuca, acariciando con suavidad el cabello rizado de aquella zona. Esta vez fue él quien tentativamente apoyó sus labios contra los míos, marcando un suave ritmo entre ellos. Su aliento comenzó a calentarse, y su mano en mi cadera empezó a ascender de la parte inferior de mi espalda a mis hombros y bajando allí de nuevo.

Me estremecí ante su sensual toque.

Los besos pronto se habían vuelto más pesados y rápidos, apretándome contra él con más fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiese exigir mucho más. Tentativamente saqué la punta de la lengua, para poder rozar su labio inferior, abriendo así paso a mi pasional curiosidad. Un suspiro bajo salió de entre sus labios, junto a un estremecimiento tangible, dándome así la voluntad suficiente como para intentar introducir mi lengua, en su totalidad, dentro de su boca. Pero, sin embargo, fue él quien me sorprendió. Tiró suavemente de mi pelo, obligándome a inclinar la cabeza algo más hacía arriba, pudiendo así profundizar mejor el beso desde esa posición. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban de forma rápida y nerviosa, sorprendidos por aquel beso jamás compartido antes. ¡Cómo de audaz podía ser cuando quería!

Percibí como el cosquilleo que había nacido en mi estómago empeoraba, subiendo hasta mi pecho y esparciéndose por mis extremidades. Sin apenas sentirlas rodeé su torso, intentando fundir nuestros cuerpos, notando como se estremecía cuando apoyaba las manos en sus omoplatos, incitándole a continuar, arañando y apretando la suave tela de la camisa a su espalda.

Su lengua rozaba mi boca, de una forma casi lasciva, haciéndome gemir y suspirar. Su mano en mi nuca había soltado el cabello para comenzar a acariciar la tierna piel de mi mejilla. Sus dedos se sentían helados contra mi carne, siendo un fuerte contra mi tez acalorada.

Una parte de mi subconsciente me decía que debía parar aquello. Madame Giry siempre nos había avisado sobre los placeres de la carne, sobre las cosas que una mujer debía solo realizar cuando estuviera respectivamente casada. Incluso Erik intentó avisarme de todo aquello, advirtiéndome que eran cosas demasiado arriesgas de realizar con él, con un  _monstruo_ , como a sí mismo se había llamado.

Pero, me consolaba pensar que solo eran unos simples besos. No debía trazar la fina línea de la cual había sido avisada. Mi Ángel tampoco la cruzaría, o al menos, tenía la firme esperanza de que no lo haría.

Sin embargo, sus labios y lengua seguían haciendo brujería con mi cuerpo. Apenas sentía la máscara entre aquellos febriles besos. Podría haber tenido el coraje de pedir que se la quitase, para su propia comodidad y beneficio, pero era algo que no importaba ahora.

Sentí como su boca dejaba la mía, descendiendo sobre mi pómulo. Aquellos besos que depositaba en mi mejilla eran como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, haciéndome dudar si verdaderamente eran sus labios los que estaban allí. Inclinó un poco mi cabeza hacía el lado izquierdo. Arrastrando su mano hasta mi cuello, apartando el cabello que se encontraba en medio, dejando caer sus labios en el delicado hueco bajo mi oreja, haciéndome temblar por la sorpresa y el placer que me recorrió. Su boca siguió descendiendo, lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel a su paso. Podía sentir el aliento fuerte de Erik en mi cuello, caliente y rápido sobre la carne expuesta. Su pelo negro rozaba mi mejilla, haciéndome desear apoyarme contra él, si no fuese por su implacable agarre en mi nuca de nuevo.

¿Cómo aquél hombre podía avivar deseos tan pesado en mi interior? Si tuviese que rogar para volver a sentir todo aquello de nuevo lo haría gustosa, si tuviese que arrodillarme para que cada beso que me diese fuese tan profundo como este me inclinaría ante él hasta que mis rodillas sangrasen. Pero  _ohh_ … Sabía que esto no sería eterno, y que mi Ángel no volvería a perder el control de tal forma hasta dentro de mucho tiempo o hasta que, tal vez, le suplicase, no pudiéndose negar a mis deseos.

Mis manos corrieron hasta enredarse con las cintas de su máscara y su cabello, animándole a continuar con aquella tortura que aplicaba a mi cuerpo.

Los suspiros que salían de mi boca comenzaron a tornarse en gemidos, mientras que él seguía la exploración por la carne sensible de mi cuello. Un calor húmedo del que no había sido consciente se había colocado entre mis piernas, haciéndome ruborizar por su propia magnitud.

Pero tan pronto como susurré el nombre del amante que se encontraba besándome, subió su boca a mi oreja y, depositando un suave beso en ella, se apartó, soltando mi cuerpo de su voraz abrazo. En un rápido movimiento se levantó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio ligeramente, obligándome a apoyarme en el espacio que había dejado ahora en el sillón.

Temblé ante la falta de su calor repentino.

" _Maldito ser voluble,"_  pensé en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente.

Tomando unas bocanadas profundas de aire me senté en una mejor posición. Ni si quiera había notado como mi cuerpo se había tornado totalmente hacía él cuando compartíamos los besos, haciéndome apoyar la pierna izquierda sobre el sofá, levantando de manera involuntaria el vestido que llevaba hasta casi la rodilla.

Aticé la falda en su lugar, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Coloqué mi cabello de forma segura sobre mis hombros, tapando la piel ahora dolorida de mi cuello. ¿Tal vez habría dejado alguna marca? Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios a causa de esa idea.

Ahora Erik, para mi pesar, se encontraba frente al fuego en toda su estatura, intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Tenía la apariencia de un león apunto de atacar. Su camisa sobresalía  del pantalón y su chaleco estaba arrugado por las zonas las cuales había cerrado mis puños.

Su habitual cabello negro se encontraba también hecho un lío, teniendo mechones sueltos.

En pocas ocasiones le había visto hasta el momento en una ropa más o menos desgarbada, pero sabiendo que había sido yo la culpable de aquello hacía que mi corazón se hinchase y comenzase a latir de forma rápida.

Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la oscura piedra que rodeaba el fuego crepitante y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

" _¿De verdad ahora está decepcionado?"_ pensé, sintiéndome frustrada.  _"¿Qué demonios está pensando?"_

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho inclinándome sobre los tupidos cojines que decoraban el sofá, intentando que por un momento la tierra me tragase. Tal vez consideraba que había ido demasiado lejos, dejándose llevar, y estaba arrepentido. Pero aquello no podía ser. Fue él quien había sobrepasado sus besos habituales y había comenzado la exploración por mi cuello.

Moví la cabeza con resignación y dejé que un suspiro escapase de mis labios, apretando más el nudo que eran ahora mis brazos.

Para mi sorpresa Erik pareció escuchar mi queja, levantando la vista ligeramente por encima de su hombro para poder observarme. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban, de aquella forma extraña que había visto en tan pocas ocasiones. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada de él, notando como un rubor cálido me cubría el rostro.

Verdaderamente estaba enfadado. ¿A caso no iba a decir nada en lo que quedaba de noche? ¿Simplemente me mandaría a dormir cuando fuese la hora, sin un comentario al respecto de lo que acabábamos de compartir?

Sabía que aquello no sería así. Erik era alguien inteligente, al cual le habían negado muchos de los placeres de la vida. Una parte de mi podía escuchar girar las tuercas dentro de su cabeza, asimilando y memorizando todo aquello.

No quería que pensase que lo que habíamos compartido estuvo mal, o que él era el culpable, por lo que me levanté lentamente, arrastrando los pies para no sorprenderle mientras me colocaba tras de él. Suavemente cerré el espacio entre nosotros y corrí los brazos alrededor de su estómago, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su espalda, escuchando como su corazón parecía acelerarse. Me reí suavemente en contra de su ropa, contenta de hacerle sentir así. Él se estremeció y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, mirando todavía de forma genuina la chimenea, sin permitirme escrutarle el rostro.

Respiré su aroma, sintiéndome embriagada y apreté más mi abrazo, no dándole la oportunidad de huir si es eso lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando.

No sabía si habían pasado solo unos segundos o una hora completa mientras le mantenía allí, pero su silencio comenzó a preocuparme, por lo que decidí romperlo.

"¿Erik?" pregunté dubitativa. Él simplemente bajó la mano que tenía sobre la chimenea y acarició mi brazo, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriese el cuerpo. Su piel estaba helada a pesar del calor del fuego frente a él.

En un dócil movimiento deshizo aquel nudo que eran mis manos, rompiendo el contacto sin ningún tipo de reticencia por mi parte, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme. Levanté la vista hacía sus ojos, los cuales ahora brillaban con un malestar aparente. Su cuerpo se había colocado de espaldas a la brillantez que ofrecía el fuego, consiguiendo solo que una sombra larga se reprodujese sobre mí, como si algo abismal quisiese llevarme a aquel mundo de oscuridad, irónicamente.

Me acerqué un poco más junto a él, observando como daba un paso atrás, no deseando mi cercanía.

Apreté mis manos sobre el pecho, notando como mi enfado resurgía de nuevo.

"No sé qué es-.”Pero antes de poder terminar colocó una de sus manos sobre mi boca sin apenas tocarme, haciéndome callar. Entrecerré los ojos y en un rápido movimiento deposité un beso en el centro de su palma. Para mi sorpresa, quitó la mano de forma rápida, como si aquel toque hubiese sido doloroso.

"Christine…" Dijo de manera ronca, dejando que las sílabas se deslizasen sobre su lengua. Aquella voz… Tan serena como siempre. Apreté un poco más mis brazos, intentando seguir pareciendo enfadada o, al menos, molesta. "No deberíamos” titubeó "realizar este tipo de actos." Concluyó, apartando su mirada a un lado, dejándome solo a la vista uno de los lados de su máscara blanca.

Parecía, ¿avergonzado? Moví la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté.

Volvió su rostro hacía mí, y en sus ojos volvía a estar aquella chispa de emoción mezclada con tristeza, aquella tristeza que conocía tan bien.

Mi Ángel nunca había conocido los placeres de la carne y cuando estaba dispuesta a cedérselos, en cierta medida, se volvía reticente y se negaba a tomarlos.

"Sabes bien por qué, querida," murmuró en un tono bajo, mientras cuadraba los hombros, posándose ante mí en toda su estatura y cerrando los brazos sobre su pecho, enseñándome que él también podía jugar al hombre malhumorado.

Por su puesto sabía por qué. La voz de Madame Giry volvió a resonar en mi cabeza, con aquellas charlas que nos había dado a Meg y a mí a muy temprana edad. Además, a aquello se añadía el hecho de auto-odio que Erik tenía sobre si mismo. Era tan absurdo, ¿cómo podría él hacerme daño? Había estado junto a mí desde que llegué siendo nada más que una niña, llorando la pérdida de mi padre, convirtiéndose en mi ángel de la guarda, enseñándome a cantar y cuando pasó el tiempo y obtuvo la valía suficiente para mostrarse se convirtió en mi… ¿amante? O al menos eso era lo que yo quería obtener de él.

Bajé los brazos, dejando que cayeran a mis costados, deseando poder relajar el ambiente tenso en el que nos habíamos introducido.

"Erik," le llamé, deseando que pudiese ver la compasión y aceptación en mi mirada. "Todo esto…" levante mis manos, señalizando toda la sala, incluyéndole a él "… es lo que quiero." Hice una pausa. "Y lo que tú quieres también." Observé como crispaba los labios, creando de ellos una línea perfecta.

"Un ángel no debe amar a un demonio," murmuró de manera sombría, su voz saliendo de su boca casi como un gruñido. Me estremecí.

"Bueno, yo no soy un ángel," le aclaré. "Y tú no eres un demonio," abrió algo más los ojos y me escrutó desde los pies hasta la cabeza, como si mis palabras no tuviesen ningún sentido, como si verdaderamente yo fuese un ángel.

Animada, di un paso hacía él, cerrando el espacio que había creado entre nosotros. Tomé sus manos y las hice bajar hasta la altura de mis caderas, intentando que sus largos brazos me rodeasen.

Descansé la cabeza contra su pecho, apoyando la mejilla izquierda a la altura de su corazón, notando cómo sus respiraciones se aceleraban lentamente y su pulso acribilla sus venas en un ritmo casi frenético. Una suave sonrisa se coló en mis labios, feliz de que todas aquellas reacciones fuesen por mi mera cercanía.

Rodeé su cintura con mis propios brazos y le estreché fuerte contra mí.

Con deliberada lentitud, el brazo derecho de Erik se movió de donde lo había colocado. Pero, para mi gran satisfacción, su mano izquierda se apoyó en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras que la derecha llegó a los rizos de mi nuca de nuevo en un lánguido movimiento.

Levanté el rostro hacía el suyo, esperando que su mirada correspondiese a la mía, siendo su gran altura  un problema de vez en cuando. Mis ojos se dirigieron en un primer momento a sus labios, observando como algunas cicatrices se cruzaban en ellos, muy probablemente causadas por aquellos años de abusos que tuvo que soportar. El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho y una sensación de malestar me golpeó las entrañas al pensarlo. ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel con un ser humano? Sin embargo, yo sería quién se apiadase de esa persona.

"Yo soy una mujer," le dije, mientras subía la vista esta vez a sus ojos. "Y tú eres un hombre." Noté como un sonrojo golpeaba mis mejillas. "¿Por qué no aprovechar eso?" Forcé a aquellas palabras a salir de forma inocente de mi boca, no queriendo que notase mi verdadera excitación.

"¡ _Ohh_  mujer del infierno!" articuló, mientras su voz se elevaba fuera de lo habitual, haciendo que resonase en las paredes de piedra. "¿En qué momento creció tu osadía?" Escondí el rostro en su cuello, muriendo de vergüenza. La mano que tenía en mi cabello me obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, perdiéndome en la sensación de sus largos dedos masajeándome el cuero cabelludo, consiguiendo que mí figura a se relajarse bajo su toque.

Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior mientras observaba como su cuerpo se cernía algo más contra el mío y su cabeza descendía. Antes de cerrar los ojos atisbé un brillo en los suyos, como un relámpago, limpio pero rápido, algo parecido a la esperanza en aquellos lagos de color ámbar.

Titubeó unos segundos antes de juntar de nuevo nuestras bocas pero, esta vez, el beso fue casto, aún así  no evitando que sintiese un ardor recorrer mis venas. Tal vez aquella esperanza que sintió mi Ángel momentos atrás había sido trasmitida a mi persona de esa forma.

Demasiado pronto para mi satisfacción se separó y, soltando sus agarres de mi cuerpo me abandonó, dejándome con la misma sensación que revivía cada vez que me apartaba de su figura.

De forma ágil volvió a tomar el asiento que había dejado en el sofá detrás de nosotros y por un momento pareció como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Giré sobre mis talones y le enfrenté, contemplando lo relajado que se encontraba en ese momento, tranquilo, apoyado de buena gana contra los cojines.

Para mi gran regocijo su cabello seguía desmelenado, dejando que algunos mechones negros cayesen sobre su frente, oculta por la máscara, sin llegar a taparle los ojos. Su chaleco tampoco estaba en su mejor estado, pero igualmente seguía pareciendo el hombre más refinado de todo París. Incluso si solo fuese con los trapos mas andrajosos que tuviese lo seguiría siendo.

Todo aquello era una prueba de lo que acabábamos  de hacer.

Mis labio se curvaron en una sonrisa y Erik suspiró ante la misma, adivinando la causa de mi felicidad.

"Creo que deberías descansar. Habrá más actuaciones y desearía que fuesen como la de esta noche, mon ange," titubeó, mientras se pasaba los dedos entre los rizos revueltos. "Tal vez podríamos leer y así estar tranquilos," murmuró, inclinando la cabeza hacía su estudio, donde guardaba millones de ejemplares en aquellas enormes estanterías.

En mi vida había visto tantos libros fuera de una biblioteca. Había de tantos tipos, intrincados colores, idiomas… Algunos trataban sobre medicina, otros sobre arquitectura, música, arte… No obstante, los que más me gustaban eran aquellos que relataban historias sobre otros países. Las hadas, los elfos y enanos, trolls, ángeles… Eran los temas perfectos para la suave y melódica voz de Erik.

Pero hoy no era el día para leer. No. Eso no es lo que quería. Mi corazón aún latía fuerte por los besos compartidos y aquel extraño calor aún recorría mi cuerpo, oponiéndose a desaparecer.

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, tendiéndole una mano.

"Podríamos bailar." Ensanché la sonrisa para que me siguiera y tomara mi palma abierta, reacio a aceptar, simplemente mirándome como si fuese la cosa más extraña de la sala. "Por favor," rogué al final, deseando que aceptase mi invitación.

Sus hombros cayeron pero no se movió.

"Se supone que deberías estar cansada," gruñó. "Además, ya bailaste hoy en la ópera." Bajé mi mano hasta posarla en mi cadera, ofendida por su rechazo.

"Bueno, me gustaría bailar por diversión, no por trabajo." Cuán terco podía ser el hombre delante de mí. "Y quiero bailar con mi maestro, no con el señor Piangi." Aquel hombre no era demasiado bueno en el baile, tropezando y golpeando a la gente de su alrededor. Los directores habían estado a punto de cambiar toda la escena solo por él. Menos mal que Carlotta se había esforzado en enseñarle, para nuestra más grata sorpresa."Erik, por favor…" Volví a suplicarle.

Tras un largo suspiro se levantó y comenzó a andar hacía su órgano. Intenté seguir sus pasos, dándome la apariencia de una niña que sigue a su padre airado. Tan pronto como llegó al gran instrumento abrió uno de los compartimentos bajo las teclas y tomó de uno de ellos una pequeña caja.

Me mordí el labio con expectación. Esta sería la segunda vez que bailásemos. En la primera, Erik había estado algo tenso, alegando que ni si quiera sabía cómo ejecutar aquellos pasos de baile. Nunca había bailado con cualquier otra persona antes que yo. Había murmurado algo sobre que su rostro no era algo fácil con lo que lidiar si quería cortejar a una dama. Si ni siquiera podía salir al mundo exterior, ¿cómo demonios iba a bailar con alguna joven?

Yo le había reñido por sus duras palabras, intentado ofrecerle mi compañía y enseñándole así el ritmo a seguir. Como era de esperar, sus pies se movieron con gracia y sin ningún tipo de error, siendo pronto él quien me llevaba a mí entre los giros que exigía. El haber estado viviendo bajo una ópera sin duda tenía que haberle enseñado algo, y culpé a su inseguridad por no haber querido en un primer momento bailar de manera despreocupada.

Me acerqué a él, observando como comenzaba a dar cuerda a aquella delicada caja redonda de madera. Era de un color blanco con la brillantez rosada de las perlas, dándole un aspecto único. Un conjunto de flores en azul se crispaban alrededor de la carcasa, en un intrincado diseño que me era desconocido. Siendo verdaderamente hermosa, supuse que la música que saldría de ella sería el perfecto vals que deseaba.

"Ángel," le llamé, algo absorta en cómo sus largos dedos daban vueltas a la pequeña llave situada en uno de los lados. "¿Dónde la conseguiste?" me decidí a preguntar, pasando un dedo por la suave pintura blanca.

"Rusia." Contestó tajante, haciendo que apartase la mano ante su tono. Pareció notar el malestar y pronto se aclaró. "Disculpa," murmuró, mientras inclinaba suavemente la cabeza, acercando algo más el objeto en mi dirección, permitiéndome observarla sin miedo. Pude ver con claridad esta vez como algunos detalles en oro bordeaban aquellas flores azules.

"Es muy bonita."

"Lo es,” acertó conmigo.

Terminando de dar la última vuelta a la pequeña llave, depositó la caja sobre el banco delante del órgano y tomando mi mano entre la suya me apartó de allí para estar casi en el medio de la sala, donde nada podría molestarnos. La música golpeaba ya las paredes de piedra, con aquella chispeante canción, a un ritmo lento. Obligué a levantar la mano de Erik para iniciar el baile, mientras colocaba la otra a la altura de su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

Él, sin embargo, pareció dudar, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Noté como su mano izquierda se colocaba en mi espalda de forma dubitativa, acariciándome con suavidad.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hay que hacer?" me carcajeé.

"Por supuesto," contestó con aire de suficiencia, haciendo que me riese aún más ante su tono.

Con decisión, comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, arrastrando con suavidad a mi pareja. Nuestros pies danzaban al son del lindo sonido, que repiqueteaba con fuerza en la sala casi a oscuras.

Las sombras creadas por la ejecución que ejercíamos daban un ambiente lúgubre, casi siniestro y tétrico a nuestro alrededor, muy diferente al baile en el cual nos encontrábamos sumergidos.

Levanté el rostro para observar a Erik, el cual aún se movía por las órdenes que yo le daba sin rechistar. Al mirar su expresión pude ver como una sonrisa lobuna se colocaba en sus labios, haciéndome estremecer y bajar los ojos para observar su camisa y chaleco de nuevo. Una risa tronó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y suspiré con pesar, deseando que no notase mi repentino mal estar. Notaba las mejillas arder y el corazón latir un poco más rápido con cada giro.

"¿Qué pensaría la gente de allí arriba si supieran que estás bailando con el mismísimo Fantasma de la Ópera?" me preguntó, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

"Creerían que estoy loca." Musité cariñosamente mientras me hacía girar sobre mí misma, acariciando suavemente mis caderas. "Pero he de declarar, que no es tan horrible como ellos se imaginan." Volví a levantar mi rostro al suyo, deseando que pudiese ver en mis ojos la verdad de mis palabras.

"¿No lo es?" preguntó de manera socarrona.

Agarrándome más fuerte, comenzó a guiar los pasos de baile en esta ocasión, abriendo mucho más el círculo imaginario que habíamos creado para la danza. Sus largas piernas se movían con gracia, a un ritmo perfecto.

La música comenzaba a acelerarse, llegando casi al clímax de la canción donde a continuación comenzaría a descender de nuevo hasta acabar.

A diferencia de él, me movía con algo más de torpeza, notando como en algunas ocasiones simplemente me arrastraba a su lado. A pesar de mi torpeza, Erik parecía disfrutar de las faltas que estaba cometiendo, por lo que pronto apresuré mis pies, intentando acompasarme a los rápidos suyos, intentando mantener mi mente fuera de cualquier distracción.

Tan pronto como conseguí acompasarme, su mano izquierda obligó a mi cuerpo a juntarse mucho más contra el suyo, distrayéndome en cierta medida de nuevo.

Escuché cómo otra risotada resonaba en su pecho, pero me negué a levantar la mirada y cumplir con la suya, por lo que me acerqué aún más a él.

Esta noche los dos nos encontrábamos de un humor increíble. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba reír de manera sincera a mi Ángel y, en aquel momento, pude notar cuanto lo había echado en falta. A pesar de sus aparentes burlas y a algún comentario que dijo sobre mi forma poco elegante de bailar en comparación con la suya, continuamos riendo y tarareando la hermosa canción hasta que llegó al final, deteniéndose a cada instante, descompasando nuestros veloces pasos de la rica música.

Cuando el silencio inundó la sala, Erik depositó un delicado beso en mi coronilla antes soltar las ataduras que me mantenían contra él y separarse, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedase con una sensación hormigueante.

"¿Contenta al fin?" me preguntó.

"No lo suficiente." Coloqué un dedo en mis labios, pensativa. No quería que aquello acabase nunca, por lo que le pregunté acerca de otro baile, deseando que aceptase.

Para mí gran alegría simplemente rio y, dirigiéndose a su órgano, tomó del banco la hermosa caja, comenzando a dar cuerda a la misma, repiqueteando en contra de la llave que haría que la música volviese a sonar.

Observé desde mi posición a Erik, con una sonrisa en los labios. Aún me sorprendía que la gente pensase que era un fantasma. Sabía que algunas personas creían que era un simple hombre el cual les tomaba el pelo a la hora de practicar las óperas y ballets que se realizaban, pero aún así, muchos creían que era un espectro horrible el cual les martirizaba.

Era cierto que bajo la máscara no era guapo pero, ¿era eso realmente importante?

Todas aquellas cosas que había sufrido solo por su rostro, demostrando así lo cruel de la sociedad, del mundo en general. Pocas personas verdaderamente le hubiesen tendido una mano a pesar de lo inteligente que era. Sus genialidades con la música, el arte, la arquitectura… Alguien debía importarse por él y se lo demostraría con el paso del tiempo. Le mostraría también como no solo existía crueldad en el mundo. Juré al cielo que lo haría, rogándole a dios que me ayudase. Y, en lo más profundo de mi pecho, me alegraba haber sido la primera persona que le hubiese mostrado algo más de afecto. Disfrutaba reflexionando sobre cómo podría mostrarle mucho más, haciendo que mi interior se agitase con cada idea descabellada que tenía.

Como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, giró el rostro hacía mi dirección, dejándome ver toda su máscara blanca, junto con aquellos dos orbes brillantes suyos.

Me aclaré la garganta y me moví nerviosa, sacudiéndome el vestido, esperando paciente a que terminase de dar cuerda para poder volver a abrazarnos.

Pronto notó mi inquietud y preguntó.

"¿Qué estás pensando, mon ange?" La curiosidad tiñó su voz.

Intenté sacar un tema a colación, cualquiera que no fuese mis desesperadas intenciones de mostrarle una sociedad parisina mejor de la que había conocido antaño o mi impaciencia por su eterna compañía.

"Mmmm…" Murmuré, intentando parecer distraída. Pude imaginar en mi cabeza como Erik levantaría una ceja ante la espera, deseando saber lo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Intentando no tardar para que ideas macabras no le corrompiesen comencé a contarle algo que me había dicho Meg hace algún tiempo. "Erik, ¿por qué la gallina cruzó la calzada?" alcé mi semblante sonriente hacía él, esperando que continuase mi pequeña broma.

"No hizo tal cosa," murmuró secamente, mientras sus ojos volvían a posarse en la caja. Fruncí los labios ante inesperada respuesta.

"Espera… Se supone que…" Moví la cabeza a modo de negación. "Yo no-.” Acalló mis pegas con sus palabras.

"No cruzó, porque en medio del camino a través de la calzada, fue golpeada por una berlina que iba demasiado rápido, convirtiéndola en una masa de espasmos, plumas y sangre derramada."

Pestañeé sorprendida, sin saber muy bien como contestarle. A cambio fue él quien continuó, aún con la mirada fija en su tarea principal.

"Además, la berlina cayó sobre varios niños inocentes que estaban cruzando dicha intersección." Abrí mis ojos ante la horribilidad que había dicho. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Ante mi aparente silencio comenzó a reírse, llenando la caverna con el rico sonido.

Cuadré los hombros y me dirigí hacía la habitación que tenía allí para mí, horrorizada por sus crueles palabras.

"Eres increíble," gruñí por encima del hombro, esperando que atendiese a mi tono ofendido.

Antes de poder llegar a ninguna parte en particular escuché como dejaba la caja, la cual comenzaba a sonar con la alegre música de nuevo invitándonos a bailar y rodeaba mis caderas con sus largos brazos, obligándome a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho.

"Solo era una broma, querida." Rio, mientras depositaba besos en mi cabello rizado.

"Por supuesto," volví a gruñir. Dándome la vuelta en su abrazo, enfrentándole. Pero aquella fue una pésima decisión, dado que no pude evitar la punzada en el corazón al ver su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillar.

Ensanchando la sonrisa, tomó mi mano con la suya y apoyó la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda.

"¿Me negarás este baile?" preguntó.

"¿Vas a jugar ahora a la modestia?" contesté tajante, apretando su mano y colocando la otra en su hombro, esperando a que guiase mis pies. No tendría más opción que bailar con él, a no ser que me encerrase en mi habitación por unas cuantas y aburridas horas.

"En realidad, no." Volvió a reír mientras reanudaba los giros al ritmo de la música, exigiéndome prestar la máxima atención a sus pasos para no perderme.

No obstante pronto me relajé, incapaz de evitar la felicidad que irradiaba aquel hombre el cual me tenia atrapada en sus brazos, obligándome a sonreírle cuando me hacía girar sobre mi misma en varias ocasiones.

Él sabía que no podía enojarme lo suficiente por sus palabras a pesar de la sorpresa que me había hecho sentir y, en cierta forma, me alegraba. El comenzar a conocernos más en profundidad era algo bueno y me alborozaba disfrutándolo.

En un momento de la canción, Erik paró mis pies de repente, sorprendiéndome por aquel brusco acto.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté, pero antes de poder decir nada más tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e inclinó su cabeza contra la mía, consiguiendo así que nuestro labios se juntasen en un tierno beso. Pude notar su fría máscara en las mejillas, y me prometí a mí misma que pronto conseguiría que me mostrase su rostro de nuevo.

Tras apartar mis labios de los suyos y estirarse hasta su altura normal me coloqué de puntillas y deposité un ligero beso en su barbilla, haciendo que su sonrisa volviese a brillar. Entrecerró los ojos y dentro de ellos pude ver aquel amor que tan bien conocía.

Sujetándome de nuevo, siguió la danza donde la habíamos dejado, estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, más si era posible, contenta de estar bailando con el Fantasma de la Ópera, mi Ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayas disfrutado casi tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> La idea de este relato fue tomada de un comentario que escribió uno de los usuarios (Muirin007) en su cuenta de Deviantart.  
> Dejaré el nombre de la imagen por aquí para los que disfruten del Fantasma de la Ópera se pasen a ver sus increíbles dibujos. ¡Te recomiendo sin duda que te pases a verlo!  
> El dibujo se llama Paris, Zilch (For Barb).
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
